


Day 6: Bells

by Lady_Arkena



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bells, Day 6, HobbitAdvent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 15:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkena/pseuds/Lady_Arkena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the Hobbit Advent on tumblr<br/>Day 6: Bells</p>
<p>Rated M ... just to be on the safe side<br/>nothing graphic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Bells

**Day 6: Bells**

Thorin wasn’t good with words. He had never been and most likely would never be. But Dwalin always understood nonetheless. Smalls gestures or glances were enough and sometimes they didn’t even need those to know what the other one wanted to say. Being friends for such a long time surely had its advantages.

So why in Durin’s name did this whole thing have to be so complicated? The very frustrated King under the Mountain huffed in annoyance. Finally he was able to admit his love for his stubborn warrior and to grant him the life he deserved after the hard decades of exile. But Dwalin seemed oblivious to Thorin’s feelings. Balin’s amused glances didn’t help either. Of course it had to be the wrong brother, who understood his intentions.

“Why don’t you just tell him?” the white-haired dwarf asked with a wicked smile and chuckled, when he was graced with a deep growl as an answer. He still laughed, when he went to the door and said, “No reason to be so rude, laddie. I just wanted to help you.” Suddenly Balin turned around and got quite serious. “My brother gave up being more than a friend to you a long time ago. He won’t act on mere suggestions. You have to be much more blatant or you won't convince him.”

~*~*~

Dwalin listened alertly as soon as he closed his door. Was it just his imagination? No, there it was again: a soft chime of bells. He frowned. Only his closest family and friends knew about his (rather odd) fondness for bells, since Thorin had presented him with a tiny silver one all those years ago. It had been the young prince’s first own work in silversmithing. He slowly followed the quiet sounds to his bedroom. If this was one of Nori’s pranks, he would …

“Hello, Dwalin.”

“…”

“…”

The warrior stared enraptured at his very naked king, lying on his furs and blankets. When the small bell around the head of Thorin’s cock tinkled again, Dwalin smiled. They always understood each other without words.


End file.
